


Скучный город Леверкузен

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Юлиан, кажется, уже привык к этому городу - здесь его команда. И Кай.





	Скучный город Леверкузен

Всю Германию насквозь режут полосы железнодорожных путей, которые разбегаются от городов в разные стороны, тянутся вдоль дорог, пересекают голубые полосы рек и никогда не заканчиваются. И среди этой паутины путей Леверкузен — лишь крохотная точка. Сто шестьдесят тысяч — мелочь, не чета Мюнхену и Берлину. Не сравнить ни с Дюссельдорфом, ни с Франкфуртом.

Скучный город, так говорят.

Но Юлиан, кажется, уже привык. Здесь меньше туристов, чем в его родном Бремене, меньше шумных улиц и машин, а дома в центре — ниже, приземистее. Зато здесь его команда, полное название которой с трудом дается иностранным комментаторам. Поэтому они коротко зовут их «Байер», выкидывая даже цифру четыре из окончания. 

«Шальке» же оставляют их извечное «ноль-четыре», и от этого немного обидно.

Здесь команда Юлиана, а еще здесь Кай, и это почему-то не одно и то же. 

Кай вообще стоит особняком. В какой-то момент Юлиан замечает, что инстаграм услужливо подкидывает ему нужный ник первой строкой, а вотсап говорит, что чат с Kai Havertz — самый частый. 

Эта мысль, чувствует Юлиан, должна во что-то оформиться. Обязано появиться какое-то логическое и неизбежное продолжение, но пока он просто пялится в экран телефона, а потом набирает сообщение в этом самом чате.

«давай ко мне»

Он даже не здоровается, не пишет ни «привет», ни «как дела». Они с Каем никогда не прощаются, поэтому Юлиан считает, что они вообще не расстаются. Во всяком случае, где-то в подсознании Юлиана все время маячит долговязая тощая фигура. 

«ок» — приходит короткий ответ, и Юлиан бросает взгляд на часы. Пять минут девятого, Кай будет здесь через четверть часа. Пятнадцать минут Юлиан не знает, куда себя приткнуть. Он бездумно щелкает каналами, заталкивает вещи в стиральную машину, смотрит на ютьюбе какие-то бессмысленные видео, но время все тянется.

Все прерывает звонок в дверь — долгая занудная трель. Экран видеодомофона показывает нечеткую картинку, и Юлиан жмет кнопку. Экран показывает, как Кай распахивает дверь и входит.

Минуты три на то, чтобы доехать на лифте.

Как-то Юлиан хотел предложить Каю сделать дубликат ключа, но потом почему-то не решился. Показалось, что это слишком… слишком. 

Вместе с Каем в квартире появляется осенняя промозглая прохлада. Ноябрьская сырость. Кай стряхивает с кучерявого начеса дождевые капли и привычно бросает куртку на свободный пуф.

— Там так льет! — он стягивает кеды. — Я только до машины добежал, а весь насквозь вымок. Если ты хочешь куда-то идти, то я пас, больше туда не выйду.

— Да нет, — Юлиан пожимает плечами, — никуда не хочу.

Даже если бы вдруг прояснилось, Юлиан все равно бы никуда не пошел. Может, большой город тянул бы его наружу огнями и развлечениями, но Леверкузен рано затихает, а в пасмурную пятницу совсем немногие ищут себе занятие.

У Кая и Юлиана есть «Фортнайт», и это вполне потянет на то, с чем можно скоротать вечер. Два джойстика, приставка и освещающий комнату телевизор. Верхний свет погасили специально, чтобы на фоне полутьмы экран выделялся четким прямоугольником, на котором сменяются игровые день и ночь.

— Да чтоб!..

Кай то приваливается плечом к плечу, то отстраняется, поворачивая корпус вслед за джойстиком, словно это поможет положить больше зомби. Изредка Юлиан бросает взгляд в его сторону, но старается не задерживаться слишком долго, уж очень дорога игровая жизнь, которую парочка мертвяков может отнять в один миг. Да и вообще смотреть на Кая уж очень затягивает: что на одном поле, что на одном диване.

Кай сидит, подтянув к себе длинные ноги. На светлой джинсовой ткани видны невысохшие дождевые разводы. Наверняка джинсы липнут к теплой коже. 

— В чем дело? — Кай чувствует, что на него смотрят, оборачивается. Юлиан понимает, что его застали врасплох.

Секундная пауза виснет в воздухе, и ее разбивает только разочаровывающий звук поражения: зомби оказались безжалостны.

— Опять нас порешили, — выдыхает Кай и бросает рядом с собой джойстик. — Недолго мы протянули.

— У тебя все джинсы от дождя мокрые, — неожиданно даже для самого себя Юлиан слышит собственный голос.

Кай ощупывает ткань сверху вниз, от бедер к щиколоткам, в жесте нет совершенно ничего чувственного, простое касание, но Юлиана бросает в жар. Над верхней губой выступает испарина, и в эту минуту он благодарен за то, что комната погружена в темноту. Кай невозмутимо тянет молнию вниз, расстегивает пуговицу и выворачивается из джинсов, попутно задевая Юлиана острыми локтями.

Он сотни раз видел эти тощие ноги: на поле, в раздевалках, в душевых, но почему-то именно сейчас тяжелеет воздух, а дыхание становится прерывистым и частым. Юлиан обессиленно откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Слушай, я в душ пойду, а то еще простужусь. Нам играть завтра, — Кай, кажется, не замечает его смятения, поднимается на ноги, вытягивается в весь свой рост. Знакомым жестом поднимает надо лбом волосы. 

— Ага, иди.

Юлиан благодарен за эту короткую передышку. Когда он слышит, как за Каем закрывается дверь ванной и начинает шуметь вода в душе, то изо всех сил, чуть ли не до крови, закусывает губу, чтобы прийти в норму. 

Едва ли ему удается.

Это все назревало уже давно. Росло постепенно, как наливаются и набухают плоды на деревьях, а когда приходит время спелости, неизбежно падают на землю. Росло и достигло таких размеров, что уже не удержать, и остается только пустить все на самотек.

Юлиан жмет кнопку пульта, и экран телевизора гаснет, только приставка призывно моргает цветными лампочками. Игра сегодня все равно не шла, да и время позднее. Для всех их сверстников вечер пятницы — время веселья, а для них — канун субботы и нового круга борьбы. 

Вода в ванной затихает. Когда Кай снова появляется на пороге комнаты, вокруг бедер у него обернуто огромное полотенце. Он идет босиком, и Юлиан поднимает взгляд от босых ступней до широких плеч. Кай заговаривает первым:

— Каждый раз удивляюсь, ты такой бледный. В темноте вообще как белое пятно.

Надо что-то ответить, отшутиться или бросить ничего не значащую фразу, но — не выходит. Юлиан думает, что он старше, а потому должен принимать решения. Три года это еще пока разница, и сотрется она не сразу. Кай падает на диван рядом, и способность принимать хоть какие-то решения покидает Юлиана окончательно.

— Хорошо, что выключил, — Кай кивает в сторону экрана, — все равно ничего не клеилось. 

— Побережем удачу на завтра.

— Надо, чтобы и без удачи справились. Чтобы выиграть, даже если не повезет.

Юлиан думает, что ему уже повезло: Кай рядом. Попробовать чуть больше, чуть ближе кажется опасным шагом, но уж если на безнадежном чемпионате он упорно бил издалека, то должно доставать упертости. Там мяч упорно летел в штангу, но вдруг здесь угодит в цель.

Но Кай оказывается быстрее и решительнее. Может, сомневается меньше, а может, не боится, но он осторожно касается ладонью колена Юлиана. Затем сжимает чуть сильнее — ждёт реакции. И тогда Юлиан накрывает его руку своей. 

Несколько секунд они сидят недвижно, все вокруг замирает в ожидании. А потом пальцы переплетаются, и все начинает двигаться, стремительно набирая скорость.

Юлиан наклоняется первым. Проводит свободной рукой по чужой груди: кожа наощупь ещё чуть влажная после душа и тёплая. Он чувствует, как под ладонью ускоряется стук сердца, и его собственное отвечает тем же. Подбирается к горлу и колотятся, как сумасшедшее, словно он только что отбегал два тайма.

Но в своём странном и непривычном волнении он не один.

— У тебя губы такие, короче… Не знаю.

И все-таки пора: Юлиан берет на себя роль ведущего. Прежде чем Кай отвечает на поцелуй, проходит несколько бесконечных мгновений, в которые Юлиан мечтает исчезнуть из этой реальности. Но когда Кай кладет ему руку на шею, привлекает еще ближе и перебирает волосы на затылке, все встает на свои места.

Все собирается воедино.

У Кая не мягкие девичьи губы — чуть шершавые, наверное, обветренные, а прикосновения пусть не всегда уверенные, но сильные и резкие, и от этого это не похоже ни на кого. Юлиан думает, что это похоже только на Кая, и от этого все в сотни, в тысячи раз лучше.

Что-то со стуком падает на пол.

— Это что было?

— Не знаю, — Юлиан мотает головой, — пульт, наверное. Это важно?

— Совершенно нет.

Кай прислоняется к нему лбом, словно они сейчас на поле, а мяч закатился в ворота соперника. Привычная близость, но в то же время совсем новая.

— Я никогда не думал, что… — Кай обрывает предложение на полуслове. Или не может подобрать слов, или не хочет.

Или боится произнести вслух то, что вертится у них обоих в головах. 

Юлиан чувствует, как Кай утыкается губами куда-то в шею, притягивает того за талию. Все-таки вдвоем им тесно на небольшом диване. Особенно когда Кай вытягивает свои длинные ноги.

— С тобой круто играть в «Фортнайт», — вдруг произносит Кай, и Юлиану хочется думать, что за этими словами прячется что-то большее. — А еще…

Закончить Юлиан ему не дает. На этот раз Кай смело прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и останавливаться не хочется никогда.

Скучный город Леверкузен, но в субботу днем стадион все равно заполняется болельщиками. Гости из «Штутгарта» выходят на Бай-Арену, выстраиваются в ряд, занимают места на поле. Двадцать с лишним тысяч зрителей ждут победы и вкладывают свои надежды в парня с номером двадцать девять на спине.

Юлиан показывает Каю большой палец. Тот чуть заметно краснеет, но возвращает жест, и после стартового свистка, прорезающего холодный воздух, мяч катится по зеленой траве.


End file.
